


Restrain

by zhanqianlang



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Orthur - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanqianlang/pseuds/zhanqianlang





	Restrain

Restrain（pwp）  
ooc预警  
有私设  
亚瑟当了国王后被求而不得的弟弟关起来了  
好久没开车啦，可能肉会柴。  
   
   
   
   
   
你是被束缚在深海的亚特兰蒂斯王，是永远无法到达陆地的野种，是被我的枷锁囚禁的笼中之鸟。  
   
（一）  
  重重的枷锁击打在石壁上，被枷锁束缚住的人随着海水的波动晃着。这里静悄悄的，大概是整个海洋最安静的地方，一只小鱼都不曾游过。除了，那个被囚禁的亚特兰蒂斯王。  
  高大英俊的王此时却十分狼狈，他身后塞着一个粗壮的肛塞，时不时有白色的精液流溢。他赤裸着的上身布满了青紫色的吻痕和淤青，他的四肢被造工精致又沉重的锁链围着，在他的脖颈上，是一圈粗粗的颈环，颈环的后面连着和其他四肢一样的锁链。  
    
   
   
   
（二）  
   
你爱而不得，手中拿着的是背信弃义的筹码。  
   
   
寂静的空间被打破了，随着周围保护罩的波动，亚瑟微微睁开了眼。他知道是谁前来，也知道自己必将又要面临一场粗暴的性事。奥姆看上去高贵优雅，他对所有亚特兰蒂斯人都礼貌相待，除了亚瑟。他掐住亚瑟的下巴，哦，那上面也布满了齿痕。  
“我的野种哥哥，今天有好好地含住弟弟给你的精液吗？”  
“Fuck!”  
“看来并没有好好听我话呢哥哥。”  
奥姆轻轻地在他额头上温柔一吻，似乎带着无限情意。但下一刻，肛塞被拔开，粗大的性器径直插入紧致的后穴。肛塞再粗也比不上那硕大的凶器。性器在后穴里横冲直撞，亚瑟觉得整个人都快要被撕裂成两半了。他还是没想明白，为什么这个仇恨他多年的弟弟会选择用这种方式来折辱他。  
海王的双腿被掰开，后穴一片泥泞，紫红的肉刃变换着姿势肏他，他再不情愿也似乎从这场粗暴的性事中品尝到了快感。他的健壮的胸也变得柔软，随着身上人的起伏而起伏。他突然意识到，他正在被他的亲生兄弟完全占有着。  
“野种，你没必要用你那双眼睛看着我，谁在乎你呢？维科放弃了你，湄拉嫁给了别人，而你，只能像现在这样被我永远地肏下去。想回陆地看看你那些愚蠢的同胞吗？不，他们没有一个人记得你了。”  
亚瑟眨了眨眼，泪水悄悄地划过脸然后融到海水里。亚特兰蒂斯人的眼泪只会被海水带走。  
   
   
   
   
（三）  
“哥哥，你现在就像是一个人尽可夫的婊子，但是你这个婊子，只能被我干。”  
   
   
   
   
锁链随着他们的动作发出阵阵声响，奥姆拽着亚瑟，直到锁链的最长处。四肢都被紧紧的勒着，颈环让亚瑟觉得自己快要喘不过气来了。奥姆把亚瑟抱在自己的上面。  
“你自己动。”  
这并不是请求，而是命令。  
亚瑟不情愿地坐在奥姆的身上来回起伏，濒临窒息的感觉又让快感不断地叠加在一起。直到最后，亚瑟喘着气，终于要射了，却被奥姆一把捏住粗大的性器。  
“野种，没有我的命令，你不可以自己偷着射。”  
堆叠的快感却无处发泄，亚瑟的脸逐渐变得苍白。肉刃还在后穴里来回抽插着，他却非常痛苦。奥姆看着他苍白的脸，忍不住亲吻了他可怜的哥哥的嘴唇。他看上去非常惹人怜爱，但越是这样，就越让奥姆怒火中烧。  
“婊子！你这个婊子！你是不是看着谁都会摇尾乞怜！我在你眼里恐怕和其他人没有区别吧！”  
亚瑟并不服输，何况他遭受的一切都是眼前这个该死的混蛋带给他的。  
“没错，你只是个卑劣的强奸犯，你甚至还不如其他人。我为什么没有见你第一面就把你杀死！”  
高贵矜持的奥姆亲王丧失了他的所有理智，本就肿胀的性器又大了一圈，他放开掐着亚瑟前面的手，狠狠地插了进去。他不再管身下人是否痛苦的呻吟，他只想好好教训教训这个该死的野种。  
   
这场粗暴的性事在三天后结束，空气中弥漫着血腥味。亚特兰蒂斯王的全身已经没有一块好肉了，脚踝处的枷锁又加重了，连被颈环束缚着的脖子都充满了紫青色的吻痕。他知道，他终于得以暂时解脱。即使每次的激烈反抗只会换来更粗暴的对待，但是，他怎么可能接受这个卑劣的强奸犯！  
   
   
   
我亲爱的兄长，我喜欢你充满生机的眼神，我嫉妒被你温柔对待的所有人，你将永远沉沦在欲望的深渊。  
 


End file.
